Working space
Working space is an aspect of working conditions and focuses on particular characteristics of the physical environment within which work is conducted. This would include such features as amount of space and ambient levels of light and noise. Such factors have been shown to effect productivity on the one hand and threaten physical and mental health on the other. ----- See also *Anthropometry *Ergonomics References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Fischer, G.-N., & Atkin-Etienne, R. (1997). Individuals and environment: A psychosocial approach to workspace. Berlin, Germany: Walter de Gruyter & Co. *Gorawara-Bhat, R. (2000). The social and spatial ecology of work: The case of a survey research organization. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Marmaras, N., & Nathanael, D. (2006). Workplace design. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Marras, W. S. (2006). Basic biomechanics and workstation design. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *McCoy, J. M. (2002). Work environments. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Oborne, D. J. (1987). Ergonomics at work (2nd ed.). Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *O'Brien, T. G. (1996). Anthropometry, workspace, and environmental test and evaluation. Hillsdale, NJ, England: *Pierce, C. M. (1988). Stress in the workplace. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Ribeiro, T. (2005). Evaluation of the Ecologic Environment in Unsafe Work Environments: The Role of Work Performance and Social Climate. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Strong, M. H., Jeanneret, P. R., McPhail, S. M., Blakley, B. R., & D'Egidio, E. L. (1999). Work context: Taxonomy and measurement of the work environment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Suchman, L. (1996). Constituting shared workspaces. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. Papers Ahrentzen, S. B. (1989). A place of peace, prospect, and... a P.C.: The home as office: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 6(4) Win 1989, 271-288. *Becker, F. D., Gield, B., Gaylin, K., & Sayer, S. (1983). Office design in a community college: Effect on work and communication patterns: Environment and Behavior Vol 15(6) Nov 1983, 699-726. *Bengtsson, P., Johansson, C. R., & Akselsson, K. R. (1997). Planning working environment and production by using paper drawings and computer animation: Ergonomics Vol 40(3) Mar 1997, 334-347. *Biner, P. M., Butler, D. L., & Winsted, D. E. (1991). Inside windows: An alternative to conventional windows in offices and other settings: Environment and Behavior Vol 23(3) May 1991, 359-382. *Boon, B. (2007). Working within the front-of-house/back-of-house boundary: Room attendants in the hotel guest room space: Journal of Management & Organization Vol 13(2) May 2007, 160-174. *Bottoms, D. J. (1983). Design guidelines for operator entry-exit systems on mobile equipment: Applied Ergonomics Vol 14(2) Jun 1983, 83-90. *Brennan, A., Chugh, J. S., & Kline, T. (2002). Traditional versus open office design: a longitudinal study: Environment and Behavior Vol 34(3) May 2002, 279-299. *Brescoll, V. L., & Uhlmann, E. L. (2008). Can an angry woman get ahead? Status conferral, gender, and expression of emotion in the workplace: Psychological Science Vol 19(3) Mar 2008, 268-275. *Brookes, M. J., & Kaplan, A. (1972). The office environment: Space planning and affective behavior: Human Factors Vol 14(5) Oct 1972, 373-391. *Butler, D. L., & Steuerwald, B. L. (1991). Effects of view and room size on window size preferences made in models: Environment and Behavior Vol 23(3) May 1991, 334-358. *Campbell, D. E. (1980). Professors and their offices: A survey of person-behavior-environment relationships: EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 11 1980, 227-237. *Canter, D. (1990). In search of objectives: Human Behavior & Environment: Advances in Theory & Research Vol 11 1990, 315-338. *Casler, J. G., & Cook, J. R. (2003). Work design and analysis for space-based manufacturing: A case analysis of initial design issues: Ergonomics Vol 46(1-3) Jan 2003, 141-152. *Chen, J.-g., & Hou, C.-a. (1991). A computerized system for workplace design for visually impaired workers: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 85(5) May 1991, 232-233. *Chong, J., Ingram, M., McClelland, D. J., Lopez, D. C. W., & De Zapien, J. G. (1999). Smoking behavior in a smoking workplace: Journal of Substance Abuse Vol 11(3) 1999, 231-240. *Cohen, R. M., May, J. H., & Pople, H. E. (1987). An intelligent workstation for electrocenter design: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 17(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 240-249. *Daraiseh, N., Genaidy, A. M., Karwowski, W., Davis, L. S., Stambough, J., & Huston, R. L. (2003). Musculoskeletal outcomes in multiple body regions and work effects among nurses: the effects of stressful and stimulating working conditions: Ergonomics Vol 46(12) Oct 2003, 1178-1199. *Das, B., & Grady, R. M. (1983). Industrial workplace layout design: An application of engineering anthropometry: Ergonomics Vol 26(5) May 1983, 433-447. *Das, B., Shikdar, A. A., & Winters, T. (2007). Workstation redesign for a repetitive drill press operation: A combined work design and ergonomics approach: Human Factors and Ergonomics in Manufacturing Vol 17(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 395-410. *Davis, K., & Marras, W. (2005). Load spatial pathway and spine loading: How does lift origin and destination influence low back response? : Ergonomics Vol 48(8) Jun 2005, 1031-1046. *Davis, T. R. (1984). The influence of the physical environment in offices: Academy of Management Review Vol 9(2) Apr 1984, 271-283. *Deb, S. K., & Bhattacharyya, B. (2005). Fuzzy decision support system for manufacturing facilities layout planning: Decision Support Systems Vol 40(2) Aug 2005, 305-314. *Delisle, A., Lariviere, C., Plamondon, A., & Imbeau, D. (2006). Comparison of three computer office workstations offering forearm support: Impact on upper limb posture and muscle activation: Ergonomics Vol 49(2) Feb 2006, 139-160. *Delleman, N. J., & Berndsen, M. B. (2002). Touch-typing VDU operation: Workstation adjustment, working posture and workers' perceptions: Ergonomics Vol 45(7) Jun 2002, 514-535. *Diaz de Chumaceiro, C. L. (1996). The analyst's consulting room: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 56(2) Jun 1996, 237-238. *Dumesnil, C. D. (1987). Office case study: Social behavior in relation to the design of the environment: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 4(1) Mar 1987, 7-13. *Durand, D. E. (1977). Power as a function of office space and physiognomy: Two studies of influence: Psychological Reports Vol 40(3, Pt 1) Jun 1977, 755-760. *Edenius, M., & Yakhlef, A. (2007). Space, vision and organizational learning: The interplay of incorporating and inscribing practices: Management Learning Vol 38(2) Apr 2007, 193-210. *Elliott, A., & Hearst, M. A. (2002). A comparison of the affordances of a digital desk and tablet for architectural image tasks: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 56(2) Feb 2002, 173-197. *Finnegan, M. C., & Solomon, L. Z. (1981). Work attitudes in windowed vs. windowless environments: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 115(2) Dec 1981, 291-292. *Fried, Y., Slowik, L. H., Ben-David, H. A., & Tiegs, R. B. (2001). Exploring the relationship between workspace density and employee attitudinal reactions: An integrative model: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 74(3) Sep 2001, 359-372. *Gielo-Perczak, K. (2001). The golden section as a harmonizing feature of human dimensions and workplace design: Theoretical Issues in Ergonomics Science Vol 2(4) Oct-Dec 2001, 336-351. *Girdhar, A., Mital, A., Kephart, A., & Young, A. (2001). Design guidelines for accommodating amputees in the workplace: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(2) Jun 2001, 99-118. *Gorman, N., Lackney, J. A., Rollings, K., & Huang, T. T. K. (2007). Designer schools: The role of school space and architecture in obesity prevention: Obesity Vol 15(11) Nov 2007, 2521-2530. *Grandjean, E., Nishiyama, K., & Hunting, W. (1982). A laboratory study on preferred and imposed settings of a VDT workstation: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 1(3) Jul-Sep 1982, 289-304. *Gravina, N., Lindstrom-Hazel, D., & Austin, J. (2007). The effects of workstation changes and behavioral interventions on safe typing postures in an office: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(3) 2007, 245-253. *Hatch, M. J. (1987). Physical barriers, task characteristics, and interaction activity in research and development firms: Administrative Science Quarterly Vol 32(3) Sep 1987, 387-399. *Haynes, S., & Williams, K. (2008). Impact of seating posture on user comfort and typing performance for people with chronic low back pain: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 38(1) Jan 2008, 35-46. *Hedge, A. (1982). The open-plan office: A systematic investigation of employee reactions to their work environment: Environment and Behavior Vol 14(5) Sep 1982, 519-542. *Hedge, A. (1984). Evidence of a relationship between office design and self-reports of ill health among office workers in the United Kingdom: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 1(3) Oct 1984, 163-174. *Hedge, A., Michael, A. T., & Parmelee, S. L. (1993). Reactions of office workers and facilities managers to underfloor task ventilation in offices: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 10(3) Fal 1993, 203-218. *Hella, F. (1983). Contribution of the study of the visual field to knowledge of work space: Le Travail Humain Vol 46(1) 1983, 11-32. *Hendy, K. C. (1989). A model for human-machine-human interaction in workspace layout problems: Human Factors Vol 31(5) Oct 1989, 593-610. *Hensley, W. E. (1982). Professor proxemics: Personality and job demands as factors of faculty office arrangement: Environment and Behavior Vol 14(5) Sep 1982, 581-591. *Herod, A., Rainnie, A., & McGrath-Champ, S. (2007). Working space: Why incorporating the geographical is central to theorizing work and employment practices: Work, Employment and Society Vol 21(2) Jun 2007, 247-264. *Heuer, H., & Hegele, M. (2007). Learning new visuo-motor gains at early and late working age: Ergonomics Vol 50(7) Jul 2007, 979-1003. *Hong, J.-C., Hwang, M.-Y., & Lin, C.-L. (2003). Chi and Organizational Creativity: A Case Study of Three Taiwanese Computer Firms: Creativity and Innovation Management Vol 12(4) Dec 2003, 202-210. *Hron, A., Cress, U., Hammer, K., & Friedrich, H.-F. (2007). Fostering collaborative knowledge construction in a video-based learning setting: Effects of a shared workspace and a content-specific graphical representation: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 38(2) Mar 2007, 236-248. *Hunting, W., Laubli, T., & Grandjean, E. (1981). Postural and visual loads at VDT workplaces: I. Constrained postures: Ergonomics Vol 24(12) Dec 1981, 917-931. *Kates, N., & Adams, J. (1982). Behavioral mapping in an office setting: Where employees choose to work: EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 13 1982, 397-405. *Kee, D. (2002). A method of analytically generating three-dimensional isocomfort workspace based on perceived discomfort: Applied Ergonomics Vol 33(1) Jan 2002, 51-62. *Kilpatrick, K. E. (1972). A biokinematic model for workplace design: Human Factors Vol 14(3) Jun 1972, 237-247. *Konar, E., & et al. (1982). Status demarcation in the office: Environment and Behavior Vol 14(5) Sep 1982, 561-580. *Kondo, T. (1974). Psychological problems of colour design: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 17(3) 1974, 260-270. *Kraut, R. E., Egido, C., & Galegher, J. (1990). Patterns of contact and communication in scientific research collaboration. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Kunzer, A., Rose, K., Schmidt, L., & Luczak, H. (2002). SWOF--An open framework for shared workspaces to support different cooperation tasks: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 351-358. *Kupritz, V. (2003). Accommodating privacy to facilitate new ways of working: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 20(2) Sum 2003, 122-135. *Kupritz, V. W. (2002). The relative impact of workplace design on training transfer: Human Resource Development Quarterly Vol 13(4) Win 2002, 427-447. *Lai, J., Levas, A., Chou, P., Pinhanez, C., & Viveros, M. (2002). BlueSpace: Personalizing workspace through awareness and adaptability: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 57(5) Nov 2002, 415-428. *Leather, P., Pyrgas, M., Beale, D., & Lawrence, C. (1998). Windows in the workplace: Sunlight, view, and occupational stress: Environment and Behavior Vol 30(6) Nov 1998, 739-762. *Loukaitou-Sideris, A., & Gilbert, L. (2000). Shades of duality: perceptions and images of downtown workers in Los Angeles: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 17(1) Spr 2000, 16-33. *Lowe, B. D., Wurzelbacher, S. J., Shulman, S. A., & Hudock, S. D. (2001). Electromyographic and discomfort analysis of confined-space shipyard welding processes: Applied Ergonomics Vol 32(3) Jun 2001, 255-269. *Maher, A., & von Hippel, C. (2005). Individual differences in employee reactions to open-plan offices: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 25(2) Jun 2005, 219-229. *Mamolo, C. M., Roy, E. A., Bryden, P. J., & Rohr, L. E. (2005). The performance of left-handed participants on a preferential reaching test: Brain and Cognition Vol 57(2) Mar 2005, 143-145. *Masih-Tehrani, B., & Janabi-Sharifi, F. (2008). Kinematic modeling and analysis of the human workspace for visual perceptibility: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 38(1) Jan 2008, 73-89. *May, D. R., Reed, K., Schwoerer, C. E., & Potter, P. (2004). Ergonomic Office Design and Aging: A Quasi-Experimental Field Study of Employee Reactions to an Ergonomics Intervention Program: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 9(2) Apr 2004, 123-135. *McElroy, J. C., Morrow, P. C., & Ackerman, R. J. (1983). Personality and interior office design: Exploring the accuracy of visitor attributions: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 68(3) Aug 1983, 541-544. *McGorry, R. W., Dempsey, P. G., & O'Brien, N. V. (2004). The effect of workstation and task variables on forces applied during simulated meat cutting: Ergonomics Vol 47(15) Dec 2004, 1640-1656. *Moreland, J. B. (1988). Ambient noise measurements in open-plan offices: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 83(4) Apr 1988, 1683-1685. *Morval, J., & Corbiere, M. (2000). Space approximation: A concept in search of an operational definition: European Review of Applied Psychology/Revue Europeenne de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 50(1) 2000, 127-133. *Mozrall, J. R., Drury, C. G., Sharit, J., & Cerny, F. (2000). The effects of whole-body restriction on task performance: Ergonomics Vol 43(11) Nov 2000, 1805-1823. *Nemecek, J., & Grandjean, E. (1973). Results of an ergonomic investigation of large-space offices: Human Factors Vol 15(2) Apr 1973, 111-124. *Nowak, E. (1978). Determination of spatial reach area of the arms for workplace design purposes: Ergonomics Vol 21(7) Jul 1978, 493-507. *Oldham, G. R. (1988). Effects of changes in workspace partitions and spatial density on employee reactions: A quasi-experiment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 73(2) May 1988, 253-258. *Oldham, G. R., & Rotchford, N. L. (1983). Relationships between office characteristics and employee reactions: A study of the physical environment: Administrative Science Quarterly Vol 28(4) Dec 1983, 542-556. *Olsen, T., Svendal, A., & Amundsen, I. (2005). More inclusive workplaces: Fact or fiction? The case of Norway: International Review of Psychiatry Vol 17(5) Oct 2005, 375-384. *Ong, C. N., Hoong, B. T., & Phoon, W. O. (1981). Visual and muscular fatigue in operators using visual display terminals: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 10(2) Dec 1981, 161-171. *Porter, J. M., Case, K., & Bonney, M. (1990). Computer workspace modelling. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Prichard, C., Korczynski, M., & Elmes, M. (2007). Music at Work: An Introduction: Group & Organization Management Vol 32(1) Feb 2007, 4-21. *Priest, J. W., & Roessler, R. T. (1983). Job analysis and workplace design resources for rehabilitation: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 44(7-8) Jul-Aug 1983, 201-205. *Pulat, B. M., & Pulat, P. S. (1985). A workstation assessor for crew operations--WOSTAS: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 22(1) Jan 1985, 103-126. *Rishi, P., Sinha, S. P., & Dubey, R. (1995). Work environment appraisal and spacing mechanism: Psychological Studies Vol 40(2) Jul 1995, 103-106. *Rishi, P., Sinha, S. P., & Dubey, R. (2000). A correlational study of workplace characteristics and work satisfaction among Indian bank employees: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 43(3) Sep 2000, 155-164. *Ritty, J. M., Solan, H. A., & Cool, S. J. (1993). Visual and sensory-motor functioning in the classroom: A preliminary report of ergonomic demands: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 64(4) Apr 1993, 238-244. *Rodriguez Gonzalez, M. S., Fernandez, C. A., & Sabucedo Cameselle, J. M. (1997). Empirical validation of a model of user satisfaction with buildings and their environments as workplaces: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 17(1) Mar 1997, 69-74. *Rohmert, W., & Luczak, H. (1978). Ergonomics in the design and evaluation of a system for "postal video letter coding." Applied Ergonomics Vol 9(2) Jun 1978, 85-95. *Rosendaal, B. W. (2003). Dealing with part-time work: Personnel Review Vol 32(4) 2003, 474-491. *Schaible-Rapp, A., & Kugelmann, W. (1982). Office space, spatial and working behaviour in cognitively complex occupations: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 24(3) 1982, 370-387. *Scheiberg, S. L. (1990). Emotions on display: The personal decoration of work space: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 33(3) Jan-Feb 1990, 330-338. *Seal, D. J., & Sylvester, G. E. (1982). Optimizing working conditions for the software employee: EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 13 1982, 406-414. *Simeonov, P. I., Hsiao, H., Dotson, B. W., & Ammons, D. E. (2003). Control and perception of balance at elevated and sloped surfaces: Human Factors Vol 45(1) Spr 2003, 136-147. *Smith, M. J., & Bayehi, A. D. (2003). Do ergonomics improvements increase computer workers' productivity?: An intervention study in a call centre: Ergonomics Vol 46(1-3) Jan 2003, 3-18. *Song, L. J., & Turner, J. M. (2005). Employment Leasing Arrangements in the Context of Labor and Employment Laws: Psychologist-Manager Journal Vol 8(2) 2005, 189-204. *Sotoyama, M., Jonai, H., Saito, S., & Villanueva, M. B. G. (1996). Analysis of ocular surface area for comfortable VDT workstation layout: Ergonomics Vol 39(6) Jun 1996, 877-884. *Strobel, W., & McDonough, J. T. (2003). Workplace personal assistance service and assistive technology: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2003, 107-112. *Sundstrom, E., & et al. (1982). Physical enclosure, type of job, and privacy in the office: Environment and Behavior Vol 14(5) Sep 1982, 543-559. *Sutton, R. I., & Rafaeli, A. (1987). Characteristics of work stations as potential occupational stressors: Academy of Management Journal Vol 30(2) Jun 1987, 260-276. *Svab, S., & Vyhnalek, V. (1978). The use of somatographic pattern in space modeling of the working place: Psychologie v Ekonomicke Praxi Vol 13(1) 1978, 28-40. *Sze, W. C., & Ivker, B. (1986). Stress in social workers: The impact of setting and role: Social Casework Vol 67(3) Mar 1986, 141-148. *Szilagyi, A. D., & Holland, W. E. (1980). Changes in social density: Relationships with functional interaction and perceptions of job characteristics, role stress, and work satisfaction: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 65(1) Feb 1980, 28-33. *Tian, K., & Belk, R. W. (2005). Extended Self and Possessions in the Workplace: Journal of Consumer Research Vol 32(2) Sep 2005, 297-310. *Toker, U. (2006). Workspaces for Knowledge Generation: Facilitating Innovation in University Research Centers: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 23(3) Aut 2006, 181-199. *Tseng, Y.-w., & Scholz, J. P. (2005). The Effect of Workspace on the Use of Motor Abundance: Motor Control Vol 9(1) Jan 2005, 75-100. *Udosen, U. J. (2006). Ergonomic workplace construction, evaluation and improvement by CADWORK: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 36(3) Mar 2006, 219-228. *van der Molen, H. F., Grouwstra, R., Kuijer, P. P. F. M., Sluiter, J. K., & Frings-Dresen, M. H. W. (2004). Efficacy of adjusting working height and mechanizing of transport on physical work demands and local discomfort in construction work: Ergonomics Vol 47(7) Jun 2004, 772-783. *Verderber, S. F. (1982). Designing for the therapeutic functions of windows in the hospital rehabilitation environment: EDRA: Environmental Design Research Association No 13 1982, 476-492. *Vink, P., & Kompier, M. A. J. (1997). Improving office work: A participatory ergonomic experiment in a naturalistic setting: Ergonomics Vol 40(4) Apr 1997, 435-449. *Vrancken, R. D. (1993). Exploring the decision process for outsourcing or insourcing the corporate space planning function: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walshe, J. (1995). The external space in group work: Group Analysis Vol 28(4) Dec 1995, 413-427. *Weller, A., & Weller, L. (1995). The impact of social interaction factors on menstrual synchrony in the workplace: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 20(1) 1995, 21-31. *Wells, M., & Thelen, L. (2002). What does your workspace say about you? The influence of personality, status, and workspace on personalization: Environment and Behavior Vol 34(3) May 2002, 300-321. *Wickhorst, V., & Geroy, G. (2006). Physical Communication and Organization Development: Organization Development Journal Vol 24(3) Fal 2006, 54-63. *Worsham, A. P. (1984). Effects of office design on personal control and its correlates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yang, Y., & Li, D. (2005). Supporting Adaptable Consistency Control in Structured Collaborative Workspaces: Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Vol 14(5) Oct 2005, 469-503. *Yildirim, K., Akalin-Baskaya, A., & Celebi, M. (2007). The effects of window proximity, partition height, and gender on perceptions of open-plan offices: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 27(2) Jun 2007, 154-165. *Zammunier, V. L., & Galli, C. (2005). Wellbeing: Causes and consequences of emotion regulation in work settings: International Review of Psychiatry Vol 17(5) Oct 2005, 355-364. *Zarakovsky, G. M., & Kazakovaj, Y. K. (2004). Systemic principals of research of functional states of the gas-man operator while working in the desert: Theoretical Issues in Ergonomics Science Vol 5(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 338-357. *Zha, X. F. (2001). A neuro-fuzzy hybrid scheme for design and simulation of human machine systems: Applied Artificial Intelligence Vol 15(9) Oct 2001, 797-823. Additional material Books *Bouwman, H. (2005). Great Expectations: An Academics Crash Course in Parenthood. Nashville, TN: Vanderbilt University Press. *Harrison, S., Bly, S., Anderson, S., & Minneman, S. (1997). The media space. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Levin, H. M. (1988). Changing the schools. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Penrose, J. M. (1978). The effect of open office landscaping on communication: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parker, J. F., & Every, M. G. (1972). Habitability issues in long-duration undersea and space missions. Oxford, England: Biotechnology. *Smith, M., & Smith, P. (2005). Testing people at work: Competencies in psychometric testing. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Augustin, S. (2004). The meaning of office things: A study of special objects in office environments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bannon, K. T. (1987). The effects of social/vocational training on verbal responses in the work setting of adults with mild or moderate retardation: A replication study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barrett, C. A. (1992). Perception of privacy and distraction in office workers: Implications for planning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bruck, D. C. (1991). Objective measures and musician preference for concert stage acoustics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gurstein, P. C. (1991). Working at home in the live-in office: Computers, space, and the social life of households: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kelley, J. J. (1987). An analysis of attitudes of public school principals toward the use of computers in their workspace: A case study of an urban school system: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Markee White, N. L. (1987). Quantification of factors influencing thermal comfort in an office environment: Implications for energy conservation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *North, V. A. (1992). Factors influencing workers' impressions of glare in open offices: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simons, T. (1994). Expanding the boundaries of employment: Professional work at home. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Toker, U. (2004). Space for innovation: Effects of space on innovation processes in basic science and research settings. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wells, M. M. (1998). Office clutter or meaningful personal displays: An examination of the relationships between office personalization, gender, employee well-being, and organizational well-being. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category:Environment Category:Working conditions